The North
History The north is a Region in Haverheth that is controlled by Gelrich Oberwitz, the Bright Lord. The north contains Three cities, two farmlands, two bodies of water, one castle complex, and a frozen wasteland. It is a generally placid area where crime is severely punished and Aliel kind is dominant. Cities Ather The capitol city of Ather is directly adjacent to both the castle complex and the gardens of gold. It is a stunning city of great beauty and magnificent architecture. The most wealthy citizens of Haverheth have their mansions here and live lavish lifestyles. The city is mostly rounded, centered on the capitol buildings and the Grand Theater. Thell Thell is a city built mostly to house the Bright Lord's Battalion of Bounty the permanent standing army for the protection of all the lands of Haverheth. Hundreds of troops both Aliel and Human are housed here with their families. It is mostly calm and quiet in times of peace. In times of war the city is deserted. Homes and shops were built in a hurry many hundreds of years ago so each resident has made their own repairs and adjustments to make the rapidly built identical homes fit their own needs. Zoa An ancient city filled with history and mystery Zoa dates back to the times of the first Changelum. It has many large temples and Mansions. Zoa is the home of those seeking the bright lord's favor, but who have not yet gained it. It is filled with corrupt politicians, talented actors and singers who have yet to be discovered, and greedy merchants trying to sell their overpriced wares. The city is located just south of the Vanguard on the High Road. Water Lake Green Named for the multitudes of plant life growing on its shores Lake Green has crystal clear water and can be drank quite safely. It is a lovely spot to swim or boat. Many cabins and vacation homes are built on it's shores, due to its close vicinity to the city of Zoa. Infinity Ocean The infinity ocean is a very large body of salt water. Thell goes right up to the shore, and the ocean runs all the way to The Edge where its waters fall off into the emptiness of space below. The shore is rocky and its waters not safe for swimming. Farmland Gardens of Gold The gardens of gold are for use by The Bright lord only. He uses them to grow some of the rarest plants known to Haverheth and are strictly protected. They are maintained by a unique group of clerics known as Tenders and no other hands are allowed to touch them until these precious crops are harvested. Lordlands The lordlands are a vast farmland where many farmers have modest homes and keep a steady supply of food sent to the two neighboring towns Zoa and Thell, but not before Gelrich takes the bountiful share for The castle complex and Ather. Castles, Towers, and Other Frost Land Constantly frozen and always snowed over, the Frost land is aptly named, but has many valuable resources and should not be overlooked on an adventure through Haverheth. The frost lands are mountainous and run all the way along The Edge. It has very few permanent residents and no villages or cities. Lords Castle The castle complex in The North is for the bright lord. It consists of three very large buildings in which Gelrich and his staff of Aliel servants live. Rarely does he have visitors. As such the castle is always spotless and gleaming. Tower of Feoah The tower of Feoah is used as a repository for unused food stores well out of reach of the average person. The tower is located at the northernmost region in all of Haverheth and can only be reached by passing through the great lords castle, behind the great golden gates and the vanguard. Vanguard A series of towers strung across the full width of Haverheth. They are used to monitor the activities of all those in its view. It has Magical telescopes that can see all the way to the The Dark Prince's castle. Each tower Varies in size, six in total, and all are constantly manned. Golden Gates Just behind the vanguard lie the great golden gates. They block entrance to the great city of Ather along the High Road on either side of the gates stretches a stone wall ten meters high. The wall runs all the way to The Edge on both sides. Grosswell Brambles Between the cities of Zoa and Thell there is a patch of rocky land that is no good for growing crops, a few outcasts from the great northern cities find refuge in this area where thorny weeds grow plentiful. Category:Locations